Spellbound:The Shinobi and Sorceress
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A certain shinobi instead of a treacherous dragon was found in the enchanted book. With no trick or treachery abound a certain Sorceress grows a step closer to being happy as a certain Shinobi has a second chance at life. An Adaption of the Teen Titans episode Spellbound. Basically, what if Raven found someone else in the book instead of Malchior.
1. Spellbound Kitsune Rebooted! Prologue

Spellbound:Shinobi and Sorceress  
0  
NarutoxRaven  
0  
Story Start  
0

_Earthquakes and Hurricanes tore up the land scape as a single blond hair youth faced a monstrous creature. It's ten tails were the very essence of chaos. A single swing by one of those tails spelled horror and havoc of who and whatever crossed its path. The beast opens its slavering jaws wide for a roar and prepares to belch fire; the warrior stands pat as the flames shoot out and conjures a shield made out of wind to block them. This is pushed slowly forward, plowing the inferno aside, and the warrior advances across the field. With a chant and a few hand seals a pool of darkness formed under. Dreaded chains of the underworld sprung out and began tying up the beast.  
Though the bast was not going without a fight as it opened its mouth and prepared to fire a menacing ball of destructive power that would obliterate the countryside._

_''_ Hey, Raven, put the pedal to the metal! We gotta go!''  
The events were that of a tale. An ancient story being read by known other then the Titans sorcerer Raven. After dealing with the strange villainous creature Kardiak the violet haired beauty rushed back to her room to continue her story.

_The creatures ten tails flailed about. Though the blond hair sage would not let that deter him. Even at the cost of his life he would not let his home be destroyed again. Too many lives had already been lost. Clans destroyed, families torn apart, and so many potential lives which would never know life. With this sacrifice chakra and youki around the elemental nations would be forever drained preventing the havoc that..._

_A knock interrupted her reading to her annoyance. She opened it a bit and saw a spiky haired masked teen in a red, green, and yellow outfit. The Titans leader Robin._

''Hey. When we got home, you kind of ran to your room and locked the door. Anything you want to talk about?''

''No.'' Was her curt replied. While Raven was a bit more open then she initially when she enjoyed the Titans she enjoyed her peace and quite. She closed the door sitting on her bed and diving back into the book.

_...befell his world for the past several centuries. Maybe when the world changed and people became more dependent on themselves and more responsible with their actions Chakra would return...''_

Once more there was more knocking. Raven levitates to the door and cracks the door open. It was none other then the vivacious orange skinned beauty Starfire. She like the green skinned changeling Beast Boy was Raven's opposite except of the same gender. How she was cursed into being formed into a teen with both her male and female opposite she would never know.

''I have journeyed to the mall of shopping and discovered the joy of Earthly hair ornaments. Do you wish to...''

''No.'' Raven cut her off closing the door and returning to her book.

...to the earth and the next gen..''

Once more someone was knocking on her door.

''Yo, Raven!''

It was the voice of the metallic African American teen Cyborg. To say Raven was starting to get a little pissed off was an understatement.

''Dude, open up! '' Beast boy said pounding on her door until Raven opened it.

''What?'' she asked rather curtly, annoyed by the disturbance and hoping to shoo away the green changeling as fast as she could so she could continue.

''We're here tonight with an exclusive offer.'' Beast Boy began when Cyborg popped up.

''A once-in-a-lifetime chance to get in on America's fastest-growing sports sensation...''

'The hot new game we just made up...'' Beast Boy finished as Cyborg gave a thumbs up.

''...STANKBALL!''

Cyborg gets a good whiff.

''Whoo!''

He passes out, whereupon Beast Boy holds up a cloak in Raven's style-but it is marked with black and white stripes.

''Want to be referee? ''

Cyborg is back on his feet and holding that nasty ball as if it were the Hope Diamond.

Menacingly with a some levelheadedness she told them. ''Go away.''

She backs into the room; the door starts to close, but Beast Boy wedges himself in to keep it open and Cyborg pops up underneath him.

''But, pleeeease? '' he said giving her the face as he called it.

''Everybody loves a good game of stankball. '' Cyborg readily agreed with a wide mouth grin.

''And we need a referee to play the lightning round.'

**''**No!'' she hastily snapped as a black bolt shoots from the gem on her forehead, driving the door shut and pushing them out. In the hall, they get up and Beast Boy addresses it.

''Oh, Raven, come on! Why can't you just have fun like normal people?''

Something now weighs very heavily on her mind as she clutches the treasured book to her chest.

_'' Why are you always locked in your dark room, reading your nasty old books? Why do you have to be so creepy?_'' Beast Boy's voiced echoed from the other side of the door causing Raven to grip the book even tighter.

_**''**Forget it, B. Leave her alone.'' _Cyborg's voiced echoed from the other side of the door.

''I'm not creepy I'm just different.'' She whispered to herself as she moved over to her bed and took a seat._ ''_And I wish there were someone around here who understood that. Someone I could talk to. Someone more like me.'' she said as she rest the ancient book on her lap.

**''There is.'**' an age old voiced echoed from in front of her.

The violet eyes pop at these two words, and she stares down at the tome in her hands. Standing up, she tosses it away in surprise with a small gasp; it lands a short distance away on the floor.

**''Ow.'**' The book said as she gasped.

''Uh, did you just...''

**''...**-speak?'' he answered her question as she was obviously still in shock.

**''** Uh-huh. ''

**''I did. And then you dropped me on my spine.'' **the book said with a bit of a grumble.

**''**Oh. Sorry.'' She said as she kneel over to the tome_, ''_Books aren't supposed to talk.''

**''True, beautiful, but I am no book. Uzumaki Naruto, official Rokudaime of Konohagakure no Sato at your service.'**'

**''**The shinobi who fought the legendary Juubi?'' she asked him with a mixture of surprise and awe.

**''The shinobi who sacrificed his life to merge with the beast so to speak. As a result the Shinigami himself sealed me inside a tome. So that in no shape or form would my influence could rekindle the flames of war during my time. I believe it's been three-thousand years since then. Unfortunately some fool of a fallen angel tried to steal the tome to siphon my power, and as a result old Shini sent me to another dimension. Something about talking with the Goddess Fate and how I would eventually be freed from my prison. By a special sort of person. That person is you, I've been waiting for you.''**

Her face flushed a bit at its last pronouncement. Extending a black-shining hand toward the book, she is met with a blinding flash that shoots toward the ceiling.

''The curse is strong and I don't think I can break it with my power. I'm sorry.''

**''Indeed, it would be a bit counterproductive if just anyone could break it. Perhaps we could talk...'' **After some time Raven had told Naruto a few things.** ''Wow, that's a bit weird.''**

''You're telling me. They wanted me to referee.'' she said in disbelief; considering what they knew of her she wondered how they could consider that was a good idea.

**''Oh these friends of yours ares quite the geniuses. Who would ever though throwing around a ball of dirty underwear and socks would be a new past time. I take clothes pin for the nose are optional?''**

Raven lightly giggled at his statement. ''That's funny. You're funny.'' Maybe it was his casual tone about it or the fact she was more or less enamored about the stories she heard about him.

**''And you're the best thing that's happened to me since...well since I was sealed.''**

'' Then...you don't think I'm...creepy?'' She tentatively asked, getting over her surprise and now wanting to know what he thought of her.

**''Hell no! Raven you know who I am. What I am? For years people persecuted me as a monster and demon. I had to convince the guy who killed half my village to bring them back to life, I mind you it was indirectly but still, only after then did I finally get my Heroes welcome. You're dark and people of darkness are misunderstood. Not all darkness is evil. You could be the daughter of the devil himself and that wouldn't mean much to me,'**' He said as he saw her flinch slightly. ''I** have a feeling I just put my foot in my mouth.''**

''No,no, it's...I don't really like talking about it...'' she said, hoping to change the subject.

**''Then don't...whenever you feel comfortable. I just hope you'll trust me someday enough to tell me. Until then, you use chakra right?'' **he asked, wondering if they had anything else in common.

''Yeah...'' she simply answered wondering what he had in mind.

**''Great I have a new disciple.'' **he decided without consulting her in the matter.

''Disciple?'' She asked with a raised eye.

**''You fight crime and you're a superhero basically; not to mention you're chakra user as well so it seems like a good idea. After all there is an impressive reservoir of Jutsu I could teach you. Hopefully you're a wind elemental as that was my main element back before I became the sage reborn. I now have an affinity for all the elements now but I'm a wind user at heart. Though I can say that there is going to be a lot of meditation involved.''**

''Trust me, I'm no stranger to meditation.'' she answered him, relaxing a bit.

**''You're definitely something Raven. I feel like I understand you.''**

She smiled warmly. ''I feel that way too,'' She said as she brought her hand to her mouth and let out a small yawn.

**''It's getting late. You should get some sleep.''**

**''**Do you promise you'll still be here when I wake up?''

**''Of course Raven, and as you know from my adventures I never brake a promise. Except that one incident with Kiba and that damn plunger and the penguin. How the hell a Penguin ended up in Konoha I'll never know.''**

Raven crossed to the stand and closes the book, the origami flower still protruding from its upper edge. She took off her cloak and settled down to sleep.

Come next morning the first thing she did was freshen up and got dressed. It was kind off odd that Raven was doing all that when the guy in question was a book, but she couldn't help herself. She found herself for the first time acting like a normal teenage girl even if it was only brief. A knock on the door had garnered her attention.

The nervous voice of the changeling from the otherwise was heard.

''Hey, Raven. ...um, it's, like, almost noon and you haven't come out of your room. So, just in case you're mad, I'm gonna go ahead and say, "Sorry I called you creepy last night."

Dead silence was the only answer he got for his statement.

**''** Raven? '' he asked and when he got no answer he placed his ear against the door to listen.

**''Perhaps if we're quiet, he'll just go away.''** Thanks to Beast Boy's condition his senses were sharper then normal human beings and he was sure he heard a male's voice followed by Raven's soft laughter. As a result he straighten up in shock.

'' Um, Raven, is everything- '' The door opened ajar as Raven glared out of it_._ ''Hi. Um, you were...laughing, and I thought I heard...''_ Trying to peek around her, ''_...is there someone in there?''

**''** Just me-and a really good book.'' she answered monotonously as she mentally thought, 'go away...go away.'

**''**Oh. Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.'' he said as Raven's face softened slightly.

**''** Better than okay. Way better.'' she answered as she closed the door in his face.

She closes the door in his face.''

_''Sorry, Naruto. He won't bother us again._ ''

_'Naruto? Whose Naruto?'_

A circle of runes were laid upon the floor of Raven's rooms. A small cauldron was in the middle as Raven followed Naruto's instruction putting in ingredient after ingredient.

''So how do you know all this?'' She asked curious. As he instructed her he told her about all kinds of spells that she could potentially perform.

''Once a month for a year my spirit could leave the book. I had nothing to do, but watch society and read. All the Universe's knowledge practically at my finger tip with all the time in the world. I had accessed to so many ancient scrolls and libraries. Most didn't care, I mean I was the spirit of a sealed hero. What harm could I do? Many were convinced just being a human fighter and user of chakra the knowledge would do me no good anyway. Though even the dead can master another class of fighting with time, determination, and a few connections.'' He said as he walked about. His form was that of his spirit form. He took a single strand of Raven's hair.

''What's that for?''

''For luck? I was told using ingredients from a beautiful girl helps.'' he answered rather cheesily.

''Beautiful?'' Raven was taken back by the comment. Because of her ashen skin she easily stood out from the crowd and those eyes were of anything but admiration.

**''Of course...those beautiful Indigo eyes and luscious violet hair. You're truly gorgeous.''** Raven felt her face grow hot.** ''This means so much to me. I truly appreciate all that you are doing for me, Raven.''**

**''** I might not know how to break the curse, but at least I can get you out of that book.''

She pours the contents of the cup into her hand and blows them toward the stand. Pages go flying everywhere, suddenly freed of the book's binding, and circle around her in a thick swarm. As she looks around, completely at a loss for words, a second circulation pattern establishes itself within the main one. The pages here fly in a very tight circle and reach a height of several feet. A human replica of book pages stood before her. The only exception was those cerulean blue eyes from the book.

''Arigato.''

_**''**_ You're welcome.''

He steps out of the circle, which fades away as he walks over to her. Both raise a hand to touch, but Naruto's falls apart in a pile of papers before their fingers can meet. She gasps softly; he just glances down at the remains of that wrist.

**''Kuso!**'' He steps to the book. ''I'm still bound of course.''

''Because the curse is still in effect.''

**''Indeed. If I am ever to be truly free, well, it would require magics of much greater power.**'' he informed her.

**''**Then teach me the spells. I want to help you. I want to learn.''

Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders. **''Raven I can't ask that of you.''**

''W-Why not?''

**''In order to break this curse you will have to learn then just a few simple spells. You would have to learn curses, dark magic...stuff that strays from being what a Hero would or should have interest in unless facing the darkest demons. I can't lie to you, at some level you would be affected. Are you willingly to continue knowing this.''**

''I...'' Raven bit her lip. Because of who she was, what she was she wanted to do whatever it took and hope it would make up for what she was someday destined to do. As she looked in those eyes something in her heart wouldn't, couldn't let go one of the few chances of happiness ever presented to her.

''Naruto if we do this...''

**''I'll be by your side every step of the way. Whatever fate that is to befall you I'll be by your side. You have my promise, beyond that of even a life time, you have my one and only eternal promise Racheal Raven Roth.''**

Hearing the name her mother giving her spoken by someone else never felt so right. It made her felt at home, cared about.  
''I'll do it...''

**''Very well...you'll have so many tomes to read. Thousands of pages. Many rituals of empowerment, but of course the power increase will mean you'll have to spend a bit more time meditating for control. All power comes with a price.''**

A few days had passed and Raven was progressing at an impressive rate. She was practically eating the knowledge like a carnivore would a steak.

It was the sixth morning of training as Naruto opened his eyes. The sunlight alerting him to a new day. He turned to see Raven dressed, but in white instead of her usual color. ''That's...different,'' He murmured.

''I...thought about a little change. Do you, like it?'' She shyly asked him; hoping she wouldn't find the change undesirable. She never put too much into relationships because of her propechisized future.

Naruto smiled,''I think it suits you. As long as you're ok with it. Don't go doing a complete 180 on my account. Though you should go get something to eat. You hardly eat and a few more pounds wouldn't hurt. I heard of a no carb diet, but an all tea diet is stretching it.''

Raven cracked a smile at Naruto's attempt for a joke. She exited her room and happily hummed to her self blissfully unaware of her team mates reactions.

**''** Um...hey, Raven. Haven't seen you around much lately.'' Robin started trying to start conversation.

''Yeah, 'cause she hasn't left her room for a week.''

Cyborg clumps him over the head.

**''**I, uh...like your new look.''

**''** Thanks.''

**''** So, when do we get to meet this friend of yours?''

**''** Soon.''

Starfire zipped over to Raven and began shaking his shoulders.

**''** I am unable to wait! Beast Boy has told us much about this Naruto and how he remains trapped within a book, but...''

Blowing a strand hair from her face Raven suspiciously glared at the Changeling. ''Now how would Beast Boy know something like that?''

''I may have kinda...been, ah...a fly on the wall in your room?

He turns into the buzzing insect.

''Funny. You look more like a rat to me.''

She concentrates for a moment and turns him into a scrawny green rodent. He tumbles to the floor and reverts to human form, ending up on his head and very surprised at the involuntary quick change.

**''** You morphed me! How did you do that?'' he cried out surprised, feeling a bit violated as well.

The alarm starts up.

Robin runs over and does a quick bit of typing, not liking whatever he sees. He then turns to face the team.  
''Titans! Move!''

All but Raven bolt for the door; she just floats up off the floor a bit and hums to herself. The call to action has not disturbed her in the slightest. Beast Boy, the last one out, stops short of the exit.  
'''Hey! We gotta go!''

When the Titans arrived it was once again Kardiak kidnapping children. The Titans couldn't use their usual abilities because of the little girl trapped inside and they didn't want to hurt her. While the others avoided the tubes and tried to restrict it Raven decided it was time to test out her new abilities.

''This time when I break you, stay broken!'' She shouted as she put her hands in a cross. 'Kagebunshin no Jutsu.' Because of Raven's raw power she was easily able to make hand full of clones. The five Ravens surrounded the giant heart. ''Azarath Metrion Zintos!'' They chanted as they encompassed the villain in dark energy. The four Ravens hold the screeching over still as the original levitated the girl to her.

''It's okay,'' She cooed to the shivering girl. ''You're safe now.''

Kardiak was ripped into non-fatal pieces or as one could make from a giant sentient heart creature. ''I'll take the girl home.'' Raven said as she wanted to hurry back to Naruto.

''How did things go?'' He asked as Raven told him everything.

''Incredible Rae, you definitely use Kagebunshin in a far more intelligent way then I did initially,'' He praised.

Raven beamed a bit. ''So...''

''Would you like to try now?I never was a superhero, but I want to be. I want to use my new found power to continue helping people like I did once before.''

''Right, I would enjoy that and I'm sure the others wouldn't object to a new Titan.'' She said going over to the book.  
'' The incantation, just as I taught you.''

She leans over the pages and gestures, '' Hezberek Et Morine... Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex... Ind Obrium Bis Pendrule... '' The books glow,''Paran Sic Cortis Rex!''

On the last word, thick tendrils of black power stream up behind her, stretching up to the ceiling and nearly the full length of the room, and the light shining from the books intensifies as Naruto's paper body flies apart within this; as the light washes over the entire room and died down to reveal a teenage Naruto. His black and red cloak whipped slightly as the wind died down.

''Naruto?''

''In the flesh,'' He said as he scooped Raven into the arms and twirled her about a bit before setting her down.

''I'm free! I'm me again. there is so much I want to do! So much I've missed on and it's all thanks to you my angel,'' He said grasping her chin and kissing her forehead.

'You're welcome...I'm just glad I could help.''

''You're friend should be here any minute now right? We should hurry on to the living room.''

''What's the hurry?'' She asked curious as to why he was in such a hurry to leave her room.

''Do you really want to jump to conclusion as to why there is a guy in your room?'' He asked with a grin as Raven groaned. She definitely didn't want to deal with anyone jumping to conclusions. Though even then that wouldn't ruin her day. She finally had someone in her life that understood her and that would make each day it bit easier to live.

00000000  
Chapter End  
000000  
This story seems fairly popular so I'm making it into a multi-chapter story. I fixed as many mistakes as I could so point out any I missed.


	2. Naruto's Arrival

Spellbound:Shinobi and Sorceress  
0  
NarutoxRaven  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Damn...I don't think any of my fics ever got over 50 reviews for one chapter. So yeah since I am updating all my stories you guys knew I was going to finally get around to this one too so I hope you guys enjoy it. I can honestly said I put a bit more thought and effort into this one then the others.

Thanks to someone who actually took up my picture request this picture was born. The color version is to be done soon. So yeah this will feature the obvious differences that a variation of my fics and canon do and when I looked at this picture I couldn't help but see this picture. So if you're a fan of my series go and comment on the pictures that relate to my story on the sight by dragonrider626 (Nightfury) and Lanky Nathan.

Remove replace those with dots then copy the entire line and place it in the URL (because you just know one person is going to ask or isn't aware how links are affected by the sight through PMs and such) and you should see the picture or just go to my page and click on the link.

#/d3lnmbx

0

7/4

0

Starting until the end of Summer I'm going on another Hiatus. I will work on chapters for all my stories and the only story I'll be updating is the newly adopted, Malcolm Fox's Meg Boyfriend's series. I have also discontinued New Kyuubi because it falls under the very cliche, over-powered Naruto and bashing route. The same reason why I discontinued New Namikaze (I am going to reboot that one and make it better. I am not abandoning that one.) If it comes down to it, I might reboot New Kyuubi as well and change the premise. So yeah, don't think I've disappeared on you guys, I'm just going to be writing chapters for all my stories and I won't post any of them until after Summer is over. I think the reason I failed before is because I was incapable of not writing/keeping myself busy. But I'm going on this hiatus of sort to get away from this site.

I will still visit the forums, add story images, add stories to communities and answer PMs. I just won't be writing on Thursdays or Sundays anymore to help clear my head, regain my energy, and to take more time to go over all my stories, fix all the mistakes that have been pointed out, and to finally give you guys chapter by chapter break-downs, explanations, and other stuff by replacing old chapters with new ones. That means its going to be up to you guys to go back and start reading old chapters/stories. I say that because I'm not going to go place new chapters at the end of old chapters and delete the old chapters when it comes to rewrites like all my stories.

This hiatus is finally going to allow me the time to explain my thought process to you guys, my motivations, etc, etc.

I am also going to take this time to explore new fandoms, new main characters, and none Naruto related ideas that you guys will see, Upon August 27, when I head back to school. That will include outlines, special shout-outs to special reviewers, and stuff like that. I'm also going to still post the unrated version of the stuff I have on Ficwad, MediaMiner, and especially YourFanfiction in the mean. I implore you guys to go and join that last site, as I'm going to post special stories only on YourFanfiction that won't be found anywhere else.

Back-up your stories there, you may never know if yours my up and gone. For those of you who missed my Dom! Series. Its going to be up there. The continuation of the Memoir series, its going to be there. Also, I'm going to do several different Milf Hunter like series, which will only be found on YourFanfiction as well. Feel free to suggest. I want to think everyone who spent their time reading my fics and my messages.

Also, please join Yourfanfiction. Not only do they have a search feature which separates Yaoi and Hetero (Finally) but you can look for specific character stories, lemon stories, and you can exclude stories with violent death or other things you don't like. The site is growing everyday and the admin(s) are pretty cool. They listen to our suggestions and stuff is added. We need more and more people to make it a better site. Its young, so don't expect a ton of reviews off the bat, but if we get more people we'll get more exposure and you'll get more recognition as your fics are less likely to be eclipse on that site if you hurry and join early.

For Promos/Teasers for future events in my stories go to my Forum: The Celestial Village of Foxes. I place all the ideas and stuff you guys give me (I will start posting OCs submitted to me there) so I can eventually get around to it. That includes series you guys give me. I'm going to organize my stuff there, if you want me to get around to your stuff sooner, go to my Forum.

Once again I like to think you all and I'll officially see you again August 27.

0  
Story Start  
0

The four Titans gathered in the living room per Raven's request. Now this brought the collective interest as Raven was pretty much a loner and it took a lot of prodding and poking, usually the courtesy of Beastboy for her to take an interest in any group activities that didn't consist of two things; eating or fighting super villains.

''Yip...yip yip.'' a voice echoed from behind the Titans alerted them. They all hopped up from the couch of moving into a battle position. Robin whipping out some batarangs, Cyborg charging his Sonic Canon , Starfire's hands radiated with energy as she readied her starbolts, and Beast Boy transformed into the form of a tiger. ''Yip...'' a voice echoed as an adorable baby fox appeared from behind it.

And of course the only reaction that the warrior heroine Starfire would have is the one most females had in the typical situation; to squeal and scoop it up in her arms, nearly smothering it's body with its cleavage.

''Oh you're such an adorable creature aren't you? I believe this is a Kitsune is it not?'' Starfire asked as she stroked it's ears causing it to purr.

''Yeah...how on earth did it get in here?'' Robin asked as he stroked his chin. Now as Robin pondered how the hell a baby fox would not only get inside a sophisticated technological tower and getting past its defenses, but not only mention getting on the island it shouldn't logically haven't been without help the others merely played with the baby fox, holding up their fingers as it pawed at it.

''Hey so what do you suppose is taking Raven so long?'' Beast Boy wondered as the baby fox meowed. ''D-Did that fox just meowed?'' he asked, staring down at the baby fox in confusion. Then the baby fox let out a rather audible bark.

''Okay...somethin' wrong with that fox!'' Cyborg exclaimed as he tried to hold back his laughter. While he was just as genuinely confused as the others the sound of a fox meowing and then barking was kind of funny if not weird. It was like one of those Youtube videos.

Suddenly a puff of smoke erupted the room causing everyone to stumble back, coughing and waving there hands about as they tried to clear the smoke. When it cleared a young, blond haired man was in Starfire's arms wearing a saucy grin. ''Yip yip...'' he said licking her cheek. The next thing he knew he was being sent flying. _'Huh...girl with super strength sending me flying. Must be Tuesday.' _he thought as he landed against the wall.

''Titans Go!'' Robin ordered as the four titans charged him.

''Azarath Metrion Zinthos!'' The four battle readied Titans came to a stop as they crashed into a wall of black energy. They let out groans as they pulled themselves together.

''I told you this was a bad idea.'' Raven said with her usual scowl as the guy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

''You were right, but I couldn't help it you know. It's my prankster nature, urging me on to do things and...I forget the rest.''

''Raven, what the hell is going on? Who is this guy and how do you know him?'' Considering that he ran face first into the wall, nearly breaking the nose and messing up his hair Robin was understandably a little piss.

''This guy here who insisted on an unusual first impression is the one I've told you all about!''

''Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki and it's really nice to meet you all,'' he said with a friendly grin. ''And let me guess...you're are...'' he sniffed the air. ''Robin...the hair jell is strong with this one.'' he said as Beastboy and Cyborg snickered in the background. ''But seriously nice to meet you,'' he said extending a hand which Robin was reluctant to shift. Friend of Raven's or not he seemed intent on playing jokes and hadn't conduct himself like the mature and powerful young man Raven told him about; or maybe it was the fact that he snuggled against Starfire's bosom which of course would put anyone on Robin's shit list.

''Yes...nice to meet you.'' he said, not trying to hide his suspicious gaze as he sized Naruto up.

That left Naruto wondering one thing though. What the hell type of mask made expressions along with the person who was wearing it? Weren't masks supposed to hide that along with the person's identity or was he over thinking it?

''And I met you already, Starfire right? Sorry for the prank, but I can say you have quite the gentle touch.'' he said taking her hand and kissing it and causing her to giggle.

''Why thank you; it's an honor to meet you. Any friend of Raven's is a welcome friend of mine,'' she said pulling him into a bone crushing hug causing the blond to cry out.

_'My god...she's stronger then Sakura and even Tsunade. Note to self; do not piss her off...ever!'_he thought letting out a small groan. He was nearly knocked off his feet when the metallic hand of Cyborg smacked into his back.

''I see Raven there didn't warn you about Starfire's enthusiasm. I'm Cyborg, resident tech genius of the tower? Nice to meet ya' man?''

''Yeah thanks...I'm sure I'm going to spend quite a bit of time trying to fit in.'' he said dusted off his clothes. ''And Beast Boy, hope you don't take the little joke earlier to heart.''

''Nah dude it's cool,'' Beast Boy said playing it off. ''So is it true you're some super powerful ultra ninja that fights demons and can create burgers with your mind.''

''Yes...'' he nodded his head solemnly. ''It's all true, except for the burger thing. I prefer Ramen to be honest.'' he answered the green changeling who immediately asked another question.

''Think you can teach me some cool ninja moves?''

''I can show you some Jutsu based on the shinobi arts; though whether you can learn them more or less depends on whether you super powered beings can use chakra and Ninja is such a degrading way to refer to what I am. The connotation of Ninja is a simply assassin without loyalty who works with money while the kind of Shinobi I was were often regarded with honor and prestige. I really don't know how that worked half the time considering some of the jobs shinobi had to do for their village, but I try not too think to much about it because I would drive myself crazy.''

''So I got a question for you Naruto? You were stuck in one of Raven's books right?'' Robin was already going into detective mode, one of the side-effects so to speak for a lack of a better word of being a ward of Batman for several years. ''How come you never contacted her until now?''

''Quite simply because I didn't have enough power,'' he answered honestly. ''I've been slowing gathering my power until I could manifest in the mortal plain. In my spiritual form it was easy going between the spiritual plains, but the plain of the world of the living is far more difficult. So yeah I'm probably as strong as I was before I left my village on a training trip, but it should took me a few days to become as strong as I was when I returned. It's really annoying you know.'' he said as he laid against the kitchen counter.

''And how did Raven happen to come across your book? It's not something just anyone should have been able to get their hands on.''

''Garage sale,'' Naruto curtly answered as Raven's eyes widened in surprise. ''Isn't that right Rae?''

''Yes...I was looking for a rare tome that was rumored to have been lost on Earth a couple of decades ago. I just happened to find it by luck.'' Raven hated lying but if she were to tell the truth it would mean revealing much of her past and she didn't feel comfortable at the time. She shot Naruto a grateful glance as she moved over and grabbed his hand to everyone's surprise. ''Robin enough with the interrogation. Naruto is a guest and not a criminal and if you don't mind I wish to show him around the city so he can become familiar with his new surrounding.''

Robin of course wasn't through with the interrogation but he decided to let it go for now. Not that he was scared of Raven or anything, but that glare of hers was rather unnerving. ''Okay fine, but at least try to be back before nightfall.'' he relented, deciding to resort to keeping an eye on Naruto from afar to make sure he wouldn't become a threat.

''Man after all these years out and about in the real world!'' Naruto said as he inhaled the air through his nose and exhaled it from his mouth. ''And I have you to thank.'' the blond said as Raven merely shook her head.

''I was happy too. Are you...enjoying yourself?'' she really didn't know about how people acted in this sort of social situation. The last couple of hours consisted of Raven showing Naruto's the various sites. And even with his assistance they got Ice Cream which after giving it a chance Raven didn't find too disagreeable. She was actually finding herself having a bit of fun. Not the over colorful or active fun that Beast boy tried to get her to have like stank ball, a gaming station, or going to a beach but a more or less a quiet stroll and conversation.

''Yeah I can't tell you how...'' he started to fade away for a few moments before materializing. ''What the hell?'' he said as he took a step back.

''Are you okay?'' Raven asked, rushing to his side as visible concern formed on a feature's when several light posts were illuminated with black energy and exploded. Using her power Raven teleported them both back to the tower.

''Sorry...'' he mumbled as he laid there on the floor as his pale form began to regain some color. ''...it looks like I'm not completely free from the book. It looks like we might have to find a way to completely free me from it's confines for good.''

''I think we might be able to find a clue on Earth. You did the sealing on this planet and the person who gave my mother the tome told her something. 'The Keys rest in the location of the intersecting elements from the west and east points. One in the deepest Fires whose sturdy form could have hope to find it. The second in the deepest depths hidden under the pressure where a natural can find it. The third in the deepest forests where only one who is one with nature can find it. The fourth is hidden where those of civilization are drawn where a child of man can find it. The fifth in the deepest cavern of Earths where only the courageous can dive to find it. The sixth in the pits of darkness where only those can conquer their fears can find the way. The seventh in a realm of light where only those who accept themselves can find it. The eight where the storm unleash their power opening the path to the gateway and the ninth and final key lies between the mention where only the chosen pair can find it.''

''So there is nine keys? I don't know if I should be irked that there happens to be nine or thankful there is only nine.'' he said as his head dropped, but he decided not to let it get him down. ''But hey maybe this means I need to carry the book on me and I should be fine right?''

''Maybe, but for right now let's worry about trying to see if this has any adverse affects on your health.'' Right now they had little to go on when it came to the keys and there was no telling if Naruto would just disappear so for right now she wanted to focus on that. Hopefully no other incidents were about to occur.

On the other side of the city in its outskirts a riff opened. Out of it stepped out several violet skinned humanoid beings with dark blue eyes consisted of nothing but sclera. Their skin was scaly from the neck ground as they had four arms, thin rectangular noses and a single green eye the size of a small orb. One of the creatures began making a noise from its throat that sounded like it was vibrating by clicking.

''_**The tome of sealing is rumored to be on this earth. Scath will reward us handsomely if we retrieve it.'' **_The tallest of them spoke. The creatures also spoke in a similar chatter as they began tracking the source of the book's magical signature.

00  
Chapter End  
00

Yeah finally updated so review! Lol...anyway Lord Sia thought it would be better if I left Naruto in the book and make Raven's quest ( with or without Naruto's knowledge, approval and/or assistance) for a way to release her would-be lover. There you have a plot hook that will most likely force her to go beyond Jump City, perhaps beyond her old Universe, meet new friends, make new enemies, etc, etc, even as the two slowly grow closer through simply (well, maybe not so simply) talking to one another. Have entities show up craving the power that's beginning to leak due to her efforts, wishing to acquire the tome (and perhaps Naruto himself...) for themselves.) and I figured it wouldn't work.

For the same reason why I won't focus on just one story. I knew that I would just rush it to get to the good parts if I did, but I did decide to incorporate all those elements in different ways like different beings after the book and Naruto along with a darker and more serious Naruto then canon. (Though as scene in this chapter he'll still have his light hearted and carefree moments.)

So yeah I hope you all enjoy this new chapter along with a chapter from every single one of my stories and the fact it took me a hell of a long time to update all of them. And if there is an author on here who has updated more then 50 stories at once let me know so I won't feel dumb for claiming to be the only one.


End file.
